Just Another KagSessh Fic
by Nicola19
Summary: Sesshoumaru saves Kagome. Kagome begins to have feelings for him.  Nothing new but read anyways please. Pairings: Sesshkag and minor InuKik
1. Chapter 1

Here's a KagSessh two shot. It's definitly fluffy at the end. I hope you enjoy it. I was bored when i wrote it so i don't know if it's good or not.

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

**

* * *

**

**Another KagSessh Story**

**Ch.1**

She was walking through the woods one night lost in her own thoughts. It had been a month since Kikyo had joined the group and she didn't know if she could handle it much longer. It wasn't that she didn't like Kikyo. After a week or two they had actually become good friends and Kikyo began teaching her how to use her miko powers. It was Inuyasha. He was forever comparing her to Kikyo and it was driving her crazy. It hurt when he said things like 'she wasn't as strong as Kikyo and couldn't be if she wanted to.'

She should probably give up on Inuyasha. Loving him just wasn't worth the pain. Besides, Kikyo and him finally had a chance at the life that had been taken from them all those years ago. She didn't want to stand in their way.

She suddenly felt a demon coming up behind her. She turned quickly to face it. It burst through the bushes and saw her. She gasped. It was a bear demon and it looked hungry. She prayed that it wasn't. She reached for her bow and arrows out of habit only to find out that they weren't there. 'Oh no, I must have forgot them at camp,' she thought frantically.

"Well look what I've found. A tasty morsel," the demon said in a sly growl.

"I'm not tasty. I-I taste horrible," she stuttered.

"How about we find out just what you taste like?"

Kagome tried to turn to run but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to a tree. She reached up and grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and channeled her power into them. He let go with a yelp of pain. She hit the ground gasping for air. He was about to attack her again and she didn't have time to get ready.

She closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain to come…and waited…and waited. Then a cold and smooth voice reached her ears.

"You can open your eyes now."

Her eyes snapped open and her blue eyes met the amber eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. She jumped up and looked around.

"Where did the bear demon go?" she asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru merely pointed and she saw the body of the demon that had tried to eat her. She sighed with relief. Then she turned and looked at the demon that had saved her. She had never been sure what to make of Sesshoumaru. Sometimes he could be so cruel but then he would do something, like save her life, to make her rethink her opinion of him. She was beginning to think that he did it on purpose to confuse her.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said simply.

He raised and eyebrow at her. She wasn't like other humans he knew. They would sooner cut off their tongue before they would thank a demon. She didn't seem to think twice about it.

"I didn't do it to save you," he stated.

Kagome sighed, "That's not the point. Your reasons don't change the fact that you saved me or that I'm grateful for it."

He shook his head and turned to leave. Then as and after thought he turned back around and said, "You shouldn't be in the woods alone."

She raked her hand through her thick black hair to get it out of her face and then looked at him. He still looked like Sesshoumaru. His hair was still long and silver. The face that framed his emotionless amber eyes was expressionless. So why did he say something like that.

"Why?"

He raised his eyebrow at her again, "Have you forgotten that a demon just tried to eat you already?"

"Oh…ummm…well…no…it's just…"

"What?"

"Oh forget it."

He smirked slightly, "I'll make sure you make it back to your friends."

Kagome blinked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands and the demon known for his hatred of anything human, just say he would walk her back to camp?

"What?!"

"Don't yell, Miko," he commanded.

She winced. Because he was a demon he had excellent hearing and yelling probably hurt him.

"Sorry. I was just surprised."

"Hn," was his response.

Why did men always say that every time they didn't want to answer a question? It was a mystery she would probably never solve. She just wished that he would actually answer the question instead of make sound affects. Oh well no point in worrying about this stuff now. She'd worry about it tomorrow, once she had made it through today.

He began to walk in the direction of her camp. She followed without anymore comments.

-------------------------------------------

They were a few feet away from camp when Inuyasha came rushing up to them with his sword raised. He brought it down to use his windscar. Unfortunately he didn't see Kagome standing behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome felt and arm wrap around her waist and then air rushing by her. She instinctively grabbed hold of the closest object and closed her eyes. Then just as quickly as it started it was over and she was back on the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked around to find out what had happened. She gasped when she saw the long deep trenches in the area where she had been standing.

"Ouch! What was that for, Sango," Inuyasha yelled.

"Idiot you almost hit Kagome. She was behind Sesshoumaru," Sango yelled in frustration.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "Well she shouldn't be with him at all."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. It was just so typical. He made a mistake and it was her fault.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and gasped, "Kagome get away from him."

Kagome blinked. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about. She looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he knew what was going on. That's when she noticed how close he was to her and that she was holding on to his shirt with a death grip. She jumped back with a yelp.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't even notice that I was standing that close."

He just looked at her. Then nodded to let her know he heard her.

"What are you apologizing to him for? In case you've forgotten he's the enemy," Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome glared at him, "At least he doesn't accidentally come close to killing his own allies and then blames it on them."

She got a look on her face like she had just remembered something. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and said, "Speaking of which, thanks for saving me again."

"What do you mean again?" Miroku asked curiously.

"He saved me from a bear demon just a little while ago," Kagome replied. Everyone but Inuyasha relaxed almost immediately after hearing that. If Sesshoumaru saved Kagome he wasn't there for a fight so being ready for one was pointless.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," they heard a little girl's voice call.

When they turned toward the voice a little girl with a lopsided ponytail was running towards them with a smile on her face. She ran right up to the demon lord and then looked at everyone else.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl.

"Rin was hungry but Jaken said Rin couldn't go get food until you came back. So Rin went to find you," Rin said looking back at the demon.

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and the imp gulped. Taking care of Rin was his job. If he didn't do his job and do it well Sesshoumaru would make him suffer for it.

Kagome suddenly got an idea. She had been wondering how she was suppose to repay a demon lord for saving her life not once but twice. Now she had a way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord turned his amber gaze to her to show he was listening.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" she offered.

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "He can't."

The look Kagome gave the hanyou was enough to make a grown man run and hide. Unfortunately for Inuyasha he wasn't smart enough to take the hint.

"I won't allow it," he continued.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a falsely sweet tone. Then suddenly her tone was full of rage, "SIT BOY!!!"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground. Sesshoumaru was amused by what he saw. It was amazing that his brother could be beat with just one word.

Kagome turned to the rest of the gang, "So what do you guys think?"

"He did save your life Kagome so it's ok with me," Sango said without hesitation. The rest of the group agreed.

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, "Well Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord considered for a moment. Rin was hunger and they would have the kind of food she would need. He looked down at Rin. She was looking at the little fox kit. So there was another child her age there to play with. He nodded in agreement.

"Yay," Rin cheered.

Kagome smiled and began leading the way back to the camp they had set up. When they got there the girls began making dinner. Rin wanted to help so Kagome began to teach her. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice that she would make a wonderful mother. In a way she already was. The fox kit obviously thought of her as his mother and she treated him like he was her son.

Inuyasha was sitting off to the side sulking when he noticed Sesshoumaru watching Kagome. He was surprised to see that his brother had let his guard down. The hanyou could actually see some feeling in his brother's eyes. Inuyasha had never spent that much time near his brother when they weren't fighting so he didn't know much about him. What he did know was that this was the first time he had ever seen feeling in his brother's eyes, even if it was only curiosity.

Kikyo came over and sat next to him and asked, "Inuyasha, why do you hate him?"

Inuyasha was about to give his usual answer. The one where he tells everyone that Sesshoumaru had tried to kill him a number of times but then he stopped. He decided to take time to think about his answer. He didn't know his brother but he knew he didn't show affection to anyone so how did he know that Sesshoumaru didn't care. Inuyasha wouldn't admit this out loud but there had been many times that Sesshoumaru could have killed him without trying but didn't.

"I thought he hated me. But now…" Inuyasha said. He wouldn't lie to Kikyo. Too much of their relationship needed the trust to lie now.

"But now?" she questioned. She knew that Kagome considered Sesshoumaru an ally now. She also could tell that the younger miko was attracted to the demon lord. So she decided to help her out by making Inuyasha open his eyes a little bit. He was, after all, Kagome's best friend and it would hurt her if he was angry at her.

"But now I'm not so sure," he said.

"You should apologize to Kagome for earlier. She was right to offer to let them stay for dinner. He did after all save her life twice," Kikyo stated calmly but there was a steely look in her eyes.

He winced. That would cost him some pride but she was right. So he swallowed his pride and walked over to Kagome.

"Ummm, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she smiled at him. He couldn't believe she forgave him already. But then she had always been the forgiving type. It never took her long to forgive anyone especially a friend.

"I…umm…I wanted to say that…I'm…sorry," he mumbled the last word.

Kagome blinked. 'Did he just say that?' she thought in shock. She smiled at him.

"It's alright Inuyasha," she said.

"Kagome did I do it right," the little girl asked.

Kagome turned her attention back to the food and the little girl.

Sesshoumaru had watched all of this from the sidelines. 'That girl is more forgiving that most would be. I wonder if she's that way with everyone or if it's just Inuyasha,' he thought to himself.

After everyone had eaten everyone sat down somewhere to figure out what to do next. Kagome was leaning against a tree a short distance from Sesshoumaru. Rin had curled up next to Sesshoumaru and fallen asleep and Shippo was lying next to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo were next to each other. Miroku was sitting next to Sango.

Everything was going smoothly until Miroku couldn't keep his hand to himself anymore. The slap could be heard for miles. Back with the group no one flinched. This was so normal that they no longer paid attention to it anymore.

After a few hours Sesshoumaru stood up carrying Rin and just began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Where ever I want to." And then he was gone with Jaken and Rin.

Kagome sighed. She had actually enjoyed his company while he was here. The few time they did speak he actually treated her like she had a brain in her head. Unlike a certain hanyou who shall remain nameless but his initials are Inuyasha. She sighed again. 'The next time I see him he'll probably be the enemy again. Why do I wish that he won't be?' asked herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and last chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I told you already...I don't own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2**

It was several months before Kagome saw Sesshoumaru again and just her luck he was saving her again. She was beginning to wonder if he was just meant to save her all of the time. This time it was Naraku that was trying to kill her. That wasn't a big surprise. He was actually trying to get to the injured Kikyo but Kagome was holding him off with a shield and wouldn't back down. She knew that she couldn't hold on forever and just prayed that Inuyasha got there in time.

The attack stopped suddenly. She let out a relieved sigh and began talking before looking to see who it was.

"That goodness you came…" She stopped talking when she looked up and saw him. "Sesshoumaru?!"

"Miko," He replied.

"What are you doing here? Oh wait it didn't mean to sound rude. I was just surprised. That's all," she said very quickly. 'Great now I sound like an idiot,' the thought to herself.

"I sensed Naraku," he answered.

That was only half of the truth. The whole truth is that he sensed Naraku and started going towards him but then he sensed her too and smelt her blood. His demon side had burst free and he had run so fast to get here and kill what ever had caused her to bleed. And then the demon wouldn't be calm until it saw that she was safe. He was still trying to understand what was going on.

Since that night a few months ago he hadn't been able to see her as a worthless human like all of the others. He was even willing to admit to himself that her human companions weren't that bad, but only to himself. He would die before he would admit that out loud.

"Oh, right I should have guessed that. If Inuyasha could sense him that meant you could," she said. Then she smiled at him, "I'm glad you're here."

His eyes widened a fraction. No one but Rin had ever been happy to see him or smiled at him like that. Not since his mother died all of those years ago.

After a second he turned back to the fight and Kagome turned to Kikyo. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't let them get hurt so she could concentrate on helping Kikyo instead of fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naraku had once again fled before they could finish him off but the gang did manage to get several of the shards from him. Sesshoumaru had been a great help though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it. Inuyasha did surprise them by not fighting Sesshoumaru the moment he saw him though. Kagome put it off as Inuyasha's way of saying thank you without saying it. 'Men,' she thought.

She stood up to start something to eat for lunch and fell back down. A look of confusion crossed her face as she tried to get up again and again she fell down.

"You're injured," came a cold voice beside her.

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side silently asking what he meant. He pointed to her lower leg and she saw the cut. It was long and deep.

"No wonder I can't stand," she said more to herself than anyone else. "Odd, now that I know it's there it hurts."

Then a clawed hand came into her line of sight and began cleaning her wound with a rag. He had reacted without thinking. It had bothered him to see her hurt so he began to fix it. She watched as Sesshoumaru tended to her wound. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes then focused on the sleeve where his arm used to be.

When he finished wrapping her leg she acted before he could argue. She placed her hands on the area where his arm was missing and began channeling her power. Suddenly he felt a great deal of pain from that arm and growled. Then she collapsed into him and he caught her with his left arm. His amber eyes were suddenly filled with shock.

Kagome was panting, "Hope you don't mind. I've been training since the last time I saw you to do that."

"Why?" he asked his voice low to hide the emotions boiling beneath the surface.

"I don't know. I just wanted to." Then she fell asleep.

He gently picked her up. As he stood her friends surrounded her to make sure she was alright.

"What happened Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked him.

"She healed me."

Kikyo's eyes widened. She saw it. There in his eyes. Kagome had just become someone important to the diayoukai whether she meant to or not. She would never have anything to fear from him and he would protect her from all danger.

"She's been wanting to for quiet sometime now," Miroku commented.

Sango looked at her friend. She knew how Kagome felt about the demon lord. Kagome didn't know it yet but she had fallen in love with him. Sango could see it. Most wouldn't notice all of the signs but they were there, like how she didn't get as upset anymore when Inuyasha told her she was worthless. Yup, Sango could see that her best friend was in love and it wasn't with Inuyasha anymore. She just prayed that Sesshoumaru would hurt her the way the hanyou had.

--------------------------------------------------

Another month passed. Sesshoumaru and his group agreed to travel with Inuyasha's group because both of them had the same objective. Which is to kill Naraku at the first opportunity. Both of the brothers finally admitted that they made an invisible team thought they'd have to be tortured before they would say that to each other.

Kagome was once again gone for a walk in the middle of the night to think but this time she made sure that she had her arrows with her. She was confused. Several months ago she would have cried when she hear Inuyasha tell Kikyo he loved her. Today she was happy for them. She wasn't even a little sad. Her hear didn't pound when he looked at her anymore either.

When she closed her eyes it wasn't Inuyasha she saw it was… Great here came the blush again. She couldn't help it. He was definitely a very hot guy, with that long silky silver hair and those piercing amber eyes. And when he looked at her she couldn't help but blush and her heart went into overdrive.

The more she thought about it the more she wondered if she had stopped loving Inuyasha and started loving someone else. He was honorable and strong. Anyone that he considered and ally had his protection. All of these combined pulled her heart to him before she even knew what was happening.

"Miko."

'Speak of the devil,' she thought as she turned to face him.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"You shouldn't be out her alone."

She smiled at him. Ever since she had given back his arm he wasn't nearly as cold to her as he had been before. If anything he had become her friend in a weird way. He didn't smile or talk a whole lot but he didn't call her a pathetic human or some kind of name like that so she didn't complain.

"I'm not alone. You were right behind me the whole time."

He smirked. So she had noticed.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru can I ask you something?" the miko asked.

He looked at her letting her know that she had his attention. So she continued.

"Have you…cared for anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever loved anyone before?"

"No."

She sighed, "I didn't think so."

After a few moments she asked another question, "What do you think love is?"

He looked at her and decided to answer her. There wasn't any harm in it and she seemed to think it was important.

"I've never thought about it before." He looked at her to see if she would respond.

"I think it's a contradiction. It makes me feel safe but it scares me at the same time. Weird huh?"

He thought about it for a moment, "No. It makes sense. My father once said that it could rip someone to shreds and then turn around and heal them."

Kagome looked at him, "What about your mother? Did she ever say anything?"

"Yes. She would say that it made a person so weak that they couldn't stand it. Then she would say that it would make you the strongest person in the world."

"You know Sesshoumaru, I believe that this is the longest conversation we've ever had," she commented after a moment.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was lost in his own thoughts at the moment. He had forgotten what his mother use to say about feelings. She had been Sesshoumaru's exact opposite. Where he was cold she had been warm. She expressed her emotions without shame but he hid them from everyone.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked. He had gotten a strange look in his eyes and she wasn't sure what it meant.

He looked over at the miko that was now his companion. She was looking at him with concern. Why did she do that? Why did she care about him? He had done nothing but try to kill her until recently and he didn't show her any indication that he cared at all for her. Yet, here she was looking at him with concern.

"Why do you care?"

Kagome blinked at him. She hadn't expected that, not only the question but the tone. He didn't sound angry or spiteful. He sounded genuinely curious about the answer.

"Hasn't anyone been concerned for you before?" she asked in shock.

"Not since my mother was alive."

Kagome blinked at him. She couldn't believe it. No wonder he was an icicle. He didn't know how it felt to be cared for. She knew that he took care of people. Rin was proof of that and he even took care of Jaken. His lands were his responsibility and from what she heard he was the most honorable out of all the demon lords. No one had ever cared for him since his mother died.

"Answer my question," he ordered.

"Oh, sorry. I just have a hard time believing that no one ever bothered to ask if you were alright. Umm, the question was…"

He gave her a look that said he was not amused.

"Right why do I care?"

He continued looking at her blue eyes waiting for her to get around to answering his question.

"Umm…well you see…"

She was afraid to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same? Could she stand another broken heart? What she felt for Sesshoumaru was stronger than what she had felt for Inuyasha and it made her nervous. If it was stronger then the heartbreak would be too.

He continued to wait. He could see and the fear coming off of her. She was biting her bottom lip and looking off to the side. He couldn't understand why he was so concerned with the answer he just knew that he was.

Suddenly they heard a child yell, "Mooommaaa!"

Kagome turned and began running in the direction of the camp as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru was right beside her. When they got there they saw that Shippo was thrashing in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Kagome laid next to him and began to calm him down. She wondered if she should have told him that she had fallen in love with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru headed back into the forest to think. A few yards away from the camp he stopped.

"Are you going to come out or sit there and spy on me?" he asked the person in the tree without turning around.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he had been sitting on and landed a few feet from Sesshoumaru. He glared at his brother. He had gotten use to having Sesshoumaru around and would admit to himself that he had come to respect Sesshoumaru. The man was strong and commanding. That didn't mean that Inuyasha was going to put up with him hurting Kagome.

"What are you going to do about Kagome?" he asked the cold hearted demon.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at the hanyou.

"What are you talking about, little brother?"

"Don't give me that bull shit," he said in irritation.

"I honestly don't know what you mean."

Inuyasha looked at him closely then said almost to himself, "I guess you wouldn't, would you?"

"Are you going to explain anytime soon?" Sesshoumaru said. If he showed feeling Inuyasha would swear that he sounded impatient.

"Do you love her?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to fully face Inuyasha. He wasn't sure what to make of his questions. As far as he knew Inuyasha was with the other miko, Kikyo. So why did it matter what Sesshoumaru felt for the other girl.

"Why?"

Inuyasha looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eye. This wasn't his specialty. He didn't talk about feelings to anyone. But Kagome had done so much for him that he had to try. He couldn't let Sesshoumaru hurt her like he had.

"Because if you're leading her on I'll kick your ass and leave you bloody. She's been hurt enough. I'm not proud of the way I've treated her. Kagome is one of the kindest people I've ever met. It doesn't matter to her if you're human, demon, or hanyou. You still have the potential to be her friend."

"What's the point?"

"The point is that she's fallen in love with you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He hadn't known that. Now that he knew he could see all of the signs that he shouldn't have missed but somehow did.

"She loves me?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru she does. Do you know what it means when someone loves you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He just looked at his brother and waited for him to tell him.

"It means that you have the power to hurt them. In fact you can hurt her more than anyone else in the world just by glaring at her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been on the receiving end of her feelings once remember? I couldn't return her feelings and she was hurt. Now you can destroy her or not. I want to know which it is."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. He was trying to decide what to do. Then he knew. It just hit him what he should and wanted to do.

"I have to go Inuyasha."

Then he was gone. Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo came out from the forest.

"Did I do the right thing?" the hanyou asked the woman he loved.

"Yes. He loves her. He just needed the push to make him notice it," Kikyo said.

"How do you know? What if he hurts her again? It'll be my fault again."

"Because his demon protects her," she said simply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru found Kagome in a clearing a few yards from the camp. He walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Is it true?" he asked the miko.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed him.

"Is what true, Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you love me?"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to lie but stopped. Something in his amber eyes made her tell him the truth.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a small smile. His golden eyes allowed her to see what he hid from the world. Kagome gasped in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. Not at all. Then he walked up to her and took her chin in his clawed hand.

"Good."

She didn't have time to process what he had said because she was too busy concentrating on his mouth. After he had finished speaking he had pressed it to hers stopping all of her thoughts instantly. He pulled away when he could tell that she needed air.

She looked at him with glazed over blue eyes and he smirked.

"Why did you do that?" she finally asked.

"Because I wanted to," he looked her in the eyes and just hoped she knew what that meant. She looked at him for a moment then began to smile.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Good."

She threw herself into his arms with a huge grin on her face. She finally got to get the guy and she didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
